


Reunion

by Rhymepod195



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I'm not super happy with it but it's something, M/M, NSFW, Post-Trespasser, there's sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the happenings of Trespasser Deyrahel comes to Tevinter to meet Dorian, on more official terms than they'd like. With the Inquisition as a peace-keeping organization Deyrahel comes to Tevinter to negotiate an alliance between the Inquisition and the Lucerni.</p>
<p>Yeah, this has been sitting on my computer for ages now, so yeah. Here we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been several years since Dorian had become a Magister, trying his best to reform Tevinter and make it better. It had also been several years since he last heard of his Amatus, having been more than delighted when they finally got to meet. The reason for the meeting was more formal than he'd like and more grim than he had hoped. The Inquisition and The Lucerni - his group to reform Tevinter (which had become quite the force to be reckoned with by now) - made an Alliance to stop Solas, or "Fen'harel" as he was more commonly called by those who didn't know him.

The Venatori were still a menace, no matter how many times Dorian thought he had dealt with them, they kept popping up like Weeds. He knew that Deyrahel could deal with them, he had before, but dread still struck him when he heard that Venatori had attacked the old Ruin where the Inquisition and the Lucerni were to meet.  
He had arrived just in time for him to see an Elf in armor the of a long dead Dragon Hunter slashing down a few Venatori that were still standing, long red hair hiding the Elf's face.

He stared for a few seconds, about to ask who he was when he saw the prosthetic arm - the same arm that had been severed by Solas so many years ago - and the very familiar looking Greatsword the Elf was wielding.  
"Amatus..", he whispered to himself, taking a step towards the Elf, eyes wide in shock. Just then the other looked up, brushing his hair out of his face, revealing the familiar face of Deyrahel Lavellan - Inquisitor, Dragon-Slayer, Leader, Fighter, Diplomat and Lover.   
"Vhenan--", Deyrahel barely breathed out before putting his Greatsword aside and hugging the Tevinter, breathing in his scent.  
Dorian happily hugged him back, burying his nose in his hair, smiling in absolute delight that he could finally, /finally/, hold his Amatus again.  
Deyrahel looked up then, Dorian only then noticing the additional scars on his face and that the scar on his right cheek had healed more and therefore wasn't as prominent. The Elf chuckled softly as he brushed a finger over his jaw. "You have a stubble."  
"And you let your hair grow out.", he smiled right back, cupping Deyrahel's cheeks and kissing him, not at all caring that his loyal followers and Inquisition Soldiers just came in after finishing off the rest of the Venatori.

"I missed you, Dorian.", he said once they broke apart their kiss, taking a step back to ease the discomfort of the Lucerni and Inquisition Soldiers shuffling about awkwardly.  
"I missed you too. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances.", he replied, hands gently running down his arms, only pausing when he touched the harness that held Deyrahel's prosthetic arm in place.  
"It's fine.. At least we did get to meet. It's been hell running the Inquisition without your constant sass."  
Dorian couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed."  
"Hardly. I have to admit though, the biggest change here is you having a stubble. What in the Creators' names happened that you stopped waxing your face with a near-on obsession?"  
"Hard to wax daily when you have Magisters and Assassins constantly breathing down your neck."  
Deyrahel briefly glanced down to Dorian's crotch, raising an eyebrow as he looked back at Dorian's face before snickering softly, causing the Tevinter to huff softly, a small blush creeping on his cheeks.  
"Oh, don't give me that.", he huffed, gently tapping his shoulder in a mock-slap.  
"Oh yes, I give you that.", the Dalish laughed out, grinning brightly - something that Dorian had missed more than anything besides the entirety of Deyrahel.


	2. Welcome to dissociation hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sex. I did some major dissociation while writing it, so yeah. I'm hoping it's worth something.

They kept a constant point of contact throughout the day, no matter when. They brushed their arms together as their walked, leaned against eachother whenever they stood still, held hands underneath tables and whenever that wasn't possible they nudged their legs and knees together. They even managed to sneak in the occasional stolen kiss whenever they were away from prying eyes.  
They were, however, very much looking foreward to being left alone for the night so that they could... catch up, so to say.

Once they were in the room that had been made for Dorian they quickly locked the door, and not even a second after the lock clicked they were on eachother.  
Deyrahel, without much trouble, pinned the taller Tevinter against the wall, lips pressing together hard enough to bruise, tongues seeking eachother out and fingers fumbling to remove eachothers' Clothing.  
They somehow made it back to where the bed was in the time their clothing was removed, Dorian deciding to flip the situation a little and pinned his Elven Lover to the bed (not that Deyrahel was complaining though; quite the opposite, he thouroughly enjoyed it), sucking and nipping love bites onto the other's neck, making the dark bruises stand out against his brown skin.

They sought eachothers bodies out like it was the only thing keeping them from going insane, Deyrahel's chest arching up against Dorian's, hips moving against eachother (causing near-on obscene moans and gasps to escape from both men) and breaths and fingers intertwining as they virtually clung to eachother.  
They weren't sure wether this was a hot steamy rough fuck session or they were going to make love, but it was somewhere in between. Either way they were happy to finally be able to do this again.

Deyrahel's entire vocabulary had boiled down to elven phrases and words, Dorian's name, 'yes' and 'please'.  
His hips bucked underneath Dorian's, legs tightly wrapped around his Lover's hips, fingers tangled in his hair with his other arm semi-wrapped around his back, anchoring (hehe, get it? Anchoring.) himself to Dorian, chests pressed together.  
"Dorian, sathan. Sathan, ir salathe ma. Ma emma lath, ma vhenan'ara.", he had essentially been reduced to just Elven, in the years after he had drunk from the Well of Sorrows he had increased his Elven an incredibly amount, almost able to use it as a day-to-day language rather than just using phrases.  
Dorian had no idea what he said, but he recognized some words, such as 'vhenan', 'emma lath' and the like, he's heard Deyrahel say them often enough to have a vague understanding of what they meant. Needless to say he was boiled down to just purely Tevene.  
"Adfui te amica mea. Amatus, festis bei umo canavarum.", he whispered against Deyrahel's dark skin, pressing another kiss to his lips, their tongues curling against eachother in an immidiate response.

Eventually Dorian leaned up on his elbows, looking down onto his Amatus.  
His head had lolled to the side, dark red hair messed up, braid undone and just sprawled all over, his half severed arm had opened to his side, scars so light they looked almost white against his chocolate brown skin, breath heaving and chest rising and falling with his gasps and soft Elven whispers.  
"Maker's breath, you are beautiful..", he said before leaning down and kissing him again, hands cupping his cheeks. 

Once they were done they were both spent, snuggling together underneath the silk blankets, exchanging chaste kisses and in general just touching. Nothing inappropriate, they did that just before, but just generally touching.  
"I'm taking it you've been waiting for that for quite some time?", Deyrahel said, fingers gently tracing the faint tattoos on Dorian's skin.  
"Longer than I'd like, Amatus.", he chuckled softly, leaning into his elbow to press a kiss to the Elf's lips, a kiss that was happily returned.


	3. Chocolate treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, the title is not referring to more nsfw.

Dorian had been busy reading a report written by one of the Lucerni Scouts as he walked down a hallway with a hot drink in his hand when he felt a soft tug on his Robes, blinking when he looked behind himself and then down, surprised to see an Elven child tugging on his Robe.  
"Well, who are you if I may ask?", he placed the drink and report aside for now, kneeling in front of the Elven child.   
She was barely any older than 4 or 5, skin tanned, eyes dark green and orange-brown hair tied into a braid at the back of her head.  
"My name is Nehran. Have you seen my Babae?", she asked, tugging on her Robes as she shuffled about on her spot, a little indimidated by the Magister.  
"Your.. Babae?", he echoed, more than a little confused. He knew the meaning, it was right in the tip of his tongue--

"Nehra!", Deyrahel then called out from down the corridor, the little girl perking up and grinning running off to where Deyrahel was.  
"Babae!", she giggled when she was picked up, holding onto his armor to cling to him.  
"Didn't I tell you to stay in the Camp?", he asked her - not in a scolding way, but more as a little tease.  
"... Ir abelas.", the little girl said then, looking down.  
Deyrahel simply smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Go back to the Camp. I'll be there with you soon, and if you're good I'll even bring one of those chocolate treats you love so much."  
At the mention of treats the girl perked up, visibly more happy now and ran back to the Camp as soon as Deyrahel had set her down.

Only then did he turn towards Dorian, who had stoop up again, arms crossed and scowling slightly, a mixture of shock, insult and sadness in his eyes,  
"You never told me you had a daughter.", he said, voice dangerously close to breaking. He had a daughter, he cheated on him, he was sure of it.  
"Oh, vhenan no..", Deyrahel said softly, approaching the Tevinter and cupping his cheek with his intact hand. "Vhenan, I didn't cheat on you. She's a Dalish Mage, she was one mage too many for her Clan to take care of so I took her in. It just so happens to be that she sees me as her father.", he explained, not wanting that look of betrayal to linger on his lover's face.  
"You could've at least told me of her earlier.", he scoffed, arms still crossed.  
"I know, I'm sorry.. It's just.. With so much going on with the whole Solas thing, whenever I intend to tell you something came up, something interrupts me, or I just plain forget.", he looked down, biting the inside of his cheek.  
He looked at him a few more moments before sighing, reaching over to gently cup Deyrahel's cheek, moving his head so he looked at him again. "You are impossible, you know I can't stay angry with you.", he said, pressing their foreheads together.  
"Ma serannas, Vhenan.", he replied, pressing their lips together briefly.  
"So, you promised her a chocolate treat, huh? You might want to get that before she goes looking for you again.", he chuckled out.  
"Oh, hush. I won't forget.", he replied, kissing him again before going to get said chocolate treat, hoping he wouldn't get pulled aside by something.


	4. New name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is now Nehra's second adoptive dad

Nehra was a smart girl, even for her young age. She saw the looks Deyrahel and Dorian gave eachother, caught them kissing in a far-off corner more than once and she just knew there was something special going on between them. And in her mind she decided that if Dorian was her father's Vhenan that clearly he was her second father.

It all started with Deyrahel talking to Dorian while they were eating, joking about different things that had happened over the years in which they hadn't seen eachother. Nehra had decided to join them, settling on Deyrahel's lap, occasionally trying to pawn off food from his platter, only to be gently reminded that she had eaten already.  
This, clearly, did not amuse her, looking over to Dorian instead. "Papa, can I have something from you? Babae is being mean."

Dorian nearly choked on the food he was chewing when she called him 'Papa', staring at Nehra with wide eyes, not quite believing his ears. "E-Excuse me?", he asked once he had swallowed his food, eyes still wide in shock and confusion.  
"Papa, please?", the girl simply whined softly, trying the puppy eyes tactic on Dorian. She always wanted to test the waters as to what she was allowed to do and what not, that included trying to mooch food off of others.  
Deyrahel looked at Nehra, then Dorian and then back to the girl in his lap. He then started laughing heartily, grinning from ear to ear. "Will you look at that, looks like you're a father now as well, Vhenan."  
"I... I suppose I am. Not quite how I imagined it though..", is all he managed to say, still in shock. Father. That's one name he had never thought of being called, but yet here he was. 

Honestly, it took Dorian a while to get used to it, but he adapted. Honestly, being a father was much more fulfilling than expected, even if the child wasn't actually his biologically, but he learned to love her as if she was his own. This also meant that he grew incredibly protective over her, which was kind of a double-edged sword considering how adventurous the little girl was. It absolutely filled him with dread when he saw her attempting to climb the many spires within the Ancient Tevinter ruins for the first time.   
Deyrahel wasn't off much better, he had always been a fierce protector but with Nehra it was his natural protectiveness amplified by the power of 10.   
She may be a handful to handle, but she was a sweetheart, never actually intending to cause any harm or distress for her fathers. Overall, the three were a happy young family, even if things around them were grim with the whole Solas thing. They just hoped that they could stop Solas, save him from himself before it was too late.


End file.
